


Serving Kira

by Zanganito



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cannibalism, Creepy, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanganito/pseuds/Zanganito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L eats Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or make any profit from this fanfic.
> 
> Warning: Contains cannibalism

Light shivered. He was cold and tired but his arm hurt and he was sure there was something important he should be doing right now, but everything was kind of fuzzy. He tried to get up but his head felt too heavy and a wave of dizziness and nausea passed over him. He tried to get up again, but realized he couldn’t get up anyway because there was something holding him down. He couldn’t figure out what it was either because his left arm was tied down too, intrigued, he tried to move his right arm. A sharp burning pain shot up his arm, and he cried out.

Light tried to think back, but all he could remember was a suffocating, burning pain in his throat, L leaning over him, not being able to breathe, and something about the case. He hadn’t confessed, had he? Light was certain he would remember something like that.

“So, you’re up?” L seemed to hover over him, staring at him through emotionless black eyes.

Light had a moment of panic, that L was here to cause more pain, but the detective just stared at him, and lifted a thumb to his mouth.

After a long pause, L reached a long spindly pale arm over to a table and picked up a glass and held it in front of him. “Would you like some water, Yagami-kun?”

Light weakly nodded, and L brought the glass to his lips. Light hadn’t realized how thirsty he had been until he tried to drink the water. He tried to drink more, but L tipped the glass away. “That’s enough for now.”

Light looked around. He was on one of the couches in L’s hotel room, that much was clear now, and L was sitting in one of the chairs in his typical crouch, staring at him. It smelled like Watari was baking, not an unpleasant smell, and not a hospital smell either. He frowned and tried to remember what happened and why his arm hurt so badly. He tried to move it again.

“I’d advise against moving too much, Yagami-kun.”

Light stared up at him, trying to think. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember? Maybe it’s the drugs.”

“Why did you drug me?”

“For the pain. Really, Light, I would have thought you would have been able to figure that much out on your own.” L paused in his explanation as Watari brought him a plateful of pink-frosted cupcakes. L nibbled delicately on the edge of one before continuing. “Maybe you need to rest more, you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

Light felt a prickling sensation as he watched L meticulously lick the pink frosting off one side of the cupcake, then squish that side flat between his forefinger and thumb before opening his mouth wide to take a bite. L chewed slowly and continued staring at Light through dark emotionless eyes. Light was confused. Why had he lost a lot of blood? And if he’d been injured, why wasn’t he in the hospital?

L quickly finished his cupcake and reached for another one. Light frowned when L tilted the cupcake before bringing it up to his mouth, and he noticed the word “Kira” was spelled in red icing over the pink background and pink trim. It didn’t make any sense. Why would L eat kira-cupcakes? Maybe it was important, but his head buzzed, and he felt nauseous and light-headed. “Why didn’t you take me to a hospital?”

L paused and stared at him, almost as if he felt pity for Light being so out of it that he was asking stupid questions, and then continued munching on the cupcake. “For obvious reasons, Kira-kun can’t be taken to a hospital.”

“I’m not-”

L looked bored. “Don’t bother denying it, Light. You’ve already confessed.”

Maybe L was lying. Yes, that was it. But there was a tickling at the back of his mind like he was forgetting something important.

Light looked up again. L was still eating the kira cupcakes, carefully licking stray crumbs off the side of his lip with his pink tongue. Light stared, mesmerized as L bit into the pastry again. His sluggish mind slowly put the pieces together: kira-cupcakes, L solving the case? no, L _thinking_ he had solved the case, blood loss, his arm hurt – no! It couldn’t be, could it? L would never do that to him, it was sick and wrong and illegal…and he used his right arm to write down criminal’s names.

“L,” he rasped out. “What did you do to my arm?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve put your arm to good use, Kira-kun.”

Before Light could ask another question, Ryuk came floating through the wall. He laughed at the horrified look on Light’s face when he realized L could see the Shinigami.

“Hey Light, guess what? They took your arm and put it through one of those meat grinder thingies, and then mixed it in to L’s food. It was so hilarious that I’ve decided not to write your name in my Death Note for a while.” Ryuk continued to laugh loudly, the sound echoing off the walls.

Light looked over at L, horror and disbelief spreading over his face. 

“Watari suggested that I need more protein in my diet,” L explained. 

Light didn’t answer all he thought about was his arm going through the meat grinder and then there would have been bone shards – calcium!, blood – iron!, shredded muscle – protein!, and other vitamins like magnesium in smaller amounts; someone thin and sickly like L obviously need all the nourishment he could get!, and it was enough to make him want to vomit up the water he’d had earlier.

“Are you ambidextrous, Light?”

Light felt a chill creeping up his body. No, his nightmare wasn’t over. It had just begun. “No,” he whispered.

L cocked his head at him, as if trying to decide whether or not he was lying. Then he settled back into his chair. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you keep your left arm.”


End file.
